Sword MasterXSevXBacon, A VEGA Conflict FanFiction
by dix oot 4 harambu
Summary: In this romantic story of rejection, acceptance and lesson-learning, our hero, Sword Master, discovers the meaning of love thanks to his two lovers Bacon and Sev. These chain of events helped form the VEGA Clan, Ethreal. Also there was no VEGA Conflict category so I chose Twilight for the extra whore views. :)
1. Discovering Manhood

**Introduction**

My name is Alexandra Black. I am the galaxies' most well-known sword fighter, hence the name, Sword Master. My friends ridicule me by calling me "Mace Master", so I killed all my friends so now I have no friends. They were only jealous of my true power. I have to thank my two lovers, Sev and Bacon. Here is how I met them...

 **Chapter 1 - Discovering Manhood**

It was a cold day in space. The frost made the grass hard. But, what's this? My... My penis... Feels hard too. I have never felt this sensation before, at least not on my lower body. Before, on my head and a few times on my chest. But this was the first time, I felt it below the thigh. I immediately hid under my covers to hide my cock. Is this what my crew called... 'Manhood?' Suddenly I hear a knock at the door, "Get the fuck out of bed you twat," I recognize that voice... NG. He bursts in without a second thought, the draft from outside blowing my covers off of me in an instant, exposing my penis. NG's eyes immediately dart to my crotch, he soon falls to his knees, as if he is begging for me to fill him with my shaft. He slowly walks over and pulls down my speedo - yes, I where speedos to bed - and only in my wildest dreams he does what I've always wanted someone to do. He presses his lips perfectly around my cock, fireworks explode in my head as he begins to vacuum the ejaculatory liquids from my penis. He moves his head in a forward-backward motion as he continues to suck my cock. Without warning, NG let's out womanly roar. My penis begins to soften, even shrink. I feel NG start to slow down, and eventually he grinds to a halt. He wipes his lips as he gets up and leaves my room, leaving me there half naked. That was a side of Nathan Green I had never seen.

I went down to the mess hall after getting dressed and ready for the day. I spotted NG across the room from me, as I sat and ate with my companions, Ricardo and Danny. They both looked down at my crotch area. I looked down to see what all the fuss was about.

I didn't realize that the stain would come through to my trousers. I stand up, embarrassed, and leave the hall.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. A Slice of Bacon

I was so embarrassed; I heard people giggling as I walked past. Their laughs mocking me and my jizz-stained pants. Suddenly, I crash into a burly figure, almost double my height. He turns around, looking angry at first, but as soon he as he sees the stain, he begins smiling, "Ooh, havin' a bit of fun are 'ye?" he says with a grin, "Ain't no harm in a little fun is there?" I don't know whether to agree, disagree or carry on walking, "What's wrong di- I mean **cat** go yer tongue?"  
I take a deep breath, "I'm running late to a meeting, if you wouldn't mind-"  
"Yeah, alright, a 'meeting'... You sure yer not running back to your bedroom for a bit of magic?" he asks, I had no idea who he was, and I didn't want to waste time getting to know him as my jizz-stain grew. I try to dodge him, but he thrusts his hand to the wall to block me, "The name's Bacon, I'm judging by _that_ you're referred to as some kind of sword master?"

Sword master... I could use this... Not exclusively for the bedroom, but a name for when I conquer this galaxy.

Bacon tugs at my spandex jeans and gestures to a dark hallway, "Ya know, if you wanna get more private..." It's like he read my mind. We run over to the end of the hallway, and not even before checking the coast was clear, he begins licking my neck. I quickly shoot up, as does my dick. This elevates my dick to unimaginable heights.  
The last time I had felt like this was with my childhood sweetheart, Joe. We would have passionate gay sex as the dogs barked from the other room. I haven't seen him in ten years, but I still see his gripping manhood every night in my dreams - we would listen to Celine Dione while we bunked together. We once used my pet bird as a sort of pleasure object for our rectums. This sadly, crushed his neck but did not prevent us from continuing to use him. Joe and I would stand back to back with the bird acting as a bridge between our butt holes. We would then slowly and carefully move our asses towards each other, causing the bird to let out his screams, though being very small, it was enough to pleasure our prostates. It was our last year of Space Camp, and my first year of being in college. We had no money to afford the real thing, but Remmy (my bird) was the next best thing. After camp, I never saw Joe again.  
Another time I had spent with Joe was in the principals office. We were waiting for our punishment after we were found making love on school grounds, Joe was so embarrassed, but I can't imagine why. He knew we were going to get caught one day. I stood up to stretch my legs, we had been waiting for a full thirty minutes for the principal, Jimmy Parker, to return. Suddenly, Joe swiftly stood up behind me. He put his hands down the back of my speedos and thrust out his thumb... And then, my favorite past-time was created here; goosing. He would thrust it back and forth, massaging my prostate. I let out a moan of pleasure as he would carry on, faster and faster, until his thumb became swollen. He never asked for me to do it in return, for he knew my hands were not made for that kind of fashion. I was always on bottom.

But back to Bacon; he began to move his hand down my stomach into my pants, and then into my underwear. He then grabbed my stiffy and started rubbing back and forth. I feel like he's not gonna disappear after one night. Maybe we could have a long-lasting relationship? His hands become sweaty as he turns me around and forces down my trousers, "You ready for this, sweet prince?" He says, maniacally. I push my ass into his crotch area.

"Do it Bacon. Do it for the _vine_..."

He aims his weapon and then inserts it, perfectly, into my anus. He grasps my hands to stop me from moving, as if I would want to move from this amazing situation! I push against his force, I want to please him.

But it was all over too quickly; we hear some voices coming from down the hall and Bacon disappears into the darkness of the hallway. I stand there, pantsed, and in complete shock. This _was_ just a one time thing. All my self-esteem is gone, and Bacon is nothing but a user. I don't even bother to pull up my pants, even when the group that disturbed our pleasure began laughing at me.

 __ **End of Chapter Two**


	3. Italian Pie

After pulling up my pants, I made my way to my room. I was so shaken up by what just happened that I wanted to stay in my room forever, "Will I ever find true love?" I asked myself as I lay on my bed. I tried to distract myself by listening to my favorite music, but that wouldn't cut it. Still the image stuck in my head, of me living and dying alone.  
Suddenly, there was loud banging on my door. I turned away from the door and pretended to not be in. The speech from the other side was inaudible and I couldn't recognize the voice. I first thought it could be Bacon, wanting round two, but only in my dreams.

I still couldn't figure out who it was, maybe NG? Did he want seconds? Nah... He always slept around. I started to worry that I might have herpes, due the all the dicks he sucked. There goes the knocking again... Who in the name of Ricardo's perfect ass was at my door? Speaking of Ricardo... He was my second love. He was Joe's replacement after he mysteriously disappeared. Sex was nice with Ricardo, but not as nice as the goosing from Joe. He was always come to my room, and whenever I suggested otherwise he would immediately say no. I've been to his room a few times and there was nothing wrong with it. Anyway, Ricardo would sometimes bake me cream pies, and later he would give me... An _actual_ cream pie. Beforehand he would ask me, "Are you ready to be slapped?" even if I said no, he would still do it. I never said no anyway, though painful it was still so risque. We would take excerpts from "50 Shades of Gray" and re-enact them in real life. I was the Anastasia to his Christian Gray. We tried anal, oral, bondage, frottage, docking... Every position and form in the book. He would offer to goose, but I resisted. Too many memories of Joe were brought back. Whenever we frotted he would always complain that I was hitting his cock too hard. He was a pussy, and that made me desire him more. But I was still on bottom because I pitied him and I knew he was desperate. Sometimes I'd lay on my back and he would try to get his dick up my ass. I think he thought I was enjoying it, but in reality, I was not. I could see the pleasure it gave him so I never complained. I would close my eyes and pretend it was Joe fucking me. This allowed me to achieve maximum orgasm levels, and to enjoy myself.

And the cream pies... **Oh** the cream pies! I miss them so much, I remember the first one. I was in doggy style, Ricardo told me beforehand we were trying "something new". He told me we didn't need to use a condom, and that was a wise choice. As he pounded against my ass I screamed in pleasure as his boner bashed my prostate. As his thrusts began to get quicker, I knew he was gonna cum... " **OH SWORD!** " he screamed as he ejaculated into my anus. It felt good as his warm sperm began to fill the tunnel. He removed the dick. Slowly his semen leaked out of my hole and he began to lick it. He ran away as soon as he had eaten the load leaving me there naked, warm and happy...

Still the knocking carried on, it's time to open the door...

 **End of Chapter 3**

P.S. Use a condom for anal kids!


End file.
